


meeting jr

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [119]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Children, Drabble, Gen, Svtfoe, play dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Meteora is forced to meet Marco Jr on a play date.[Made before it was revealed that Marco Jr was a girl]





	meeting jr

“But mom, I don’t want to go.” Meteora said while sitting on her bed, giving her mother an angry look while swinging her tail back and forth. The five year old had grown a lot and had developed her own personality and was quite sassy. “You know I hate Marco, I don’t want to see his stupid little brother.”

 

Eclipsa just sighed.

 

“Meteora, we’ve talked about this. I know you don’t like Marco because of your past experiences with him before you were reborn, but Marco Jr is not Marco, and he is really excited for a play date.”

 

“Not Marco?” The princess asked, before growling. “His name is  _ literally  _ Marco Jr, I know I won’t like him.”

 

“Young lady, are you and your old self the same person?”

 

“No! That old me was dumb and scary, I’m not her.”

 

Eclipsa nodded.

 

“Exactly! You shouldn’t judge anyone for their old self, or other family members. Please give Marco Jr a chance and go on the play date, he’s just a few months younger than you and I think you would get along. You don’t have to have another one if you don’t like him.”

 

Sigh.

 

“Okay, fine. But only if I get candy.”

 

“You’ll get candy on Saturday, not in the middle of the week, now, let’s go sweetie.”

 

“Okay mommy.”

 

Eclipsa opened a dimension portal and both walked through it. Next second, they were in a cozy house, two adults immediately greeting Eclipsa.

 

“Eclipsa, thank you for bringing Meteora over. Marco Jr has wanted to meet her for a long time.”

 

The princess turned around, and saw a little brown haired big half hiding behind the couch, yes, he really looked like Marco, and she felt how her instincts wanted to kick in. She was about to hiss and unsheath her claws, until the boy walked forward, giving her a smile.

 

“Hey, I’m Marco Jr. Is that a tail?”

 

Meteora immediately was ready to get into a defense, if he mocked her tail, this play date would be over, but she just nodded to not disappoint her mother.

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

But instead of a spiteful response, the boy just smiled.

 

“That’s so cool! Wanna go up to my room and play?”

 

“S...sure.”

 

Well, maybe Marco Jr wasn’t so bad after all.”


End file.
